Our First meeting is for our Eternal love
by jn3883
Summary: AU Shin Daa Daa Daa! Valentine Day special! Miu and her family was just move to Kyoto. She met a boy in her same age named Ruu. They enjoyed their only one day being together. Ruu had to move to another town.MiuxRuu


**A/N:: Hi minna-san! Sorry for not publishing for almost one month! (T.T) **

**This story is specialize for Valentine's Day a Alternative Universe!(^0^)**

**Okay! For Disclaimers here Kanata and Miyu of UFO Baby or Daa! Daa! Daa!**

**Kanata&Miyu:: Disclaimers!**

**Kanata:: Allice Nuriko**

**Miyu:: Or Jn3883**

**Kanata&Miyu:: Doesn't own Shin Daa! Daa! Daa! **

**Wanya:: Let's start the story Minna-san!**

_**Our First Meeting is for our Eternal Love**_

Miu Saionji, 14 yrs. old, a girl that have pink-blonde hair and purple eyes was lost on Kyoto. She and her parents just moved from Tokyo to Kyoto and now she lost her way home.

While walking she found a cute little kitten that have pacifier on the mouth. Miu picked up the little kitty

"Hey are you lost too? Like me?" She asked to the little cat. Even her voice was loud enough to notice by the by passers, they didn't give any attention to the girl. "Are you hungry?" She asked again. Then she held out a bag with mysterious contents. "Here! I brought my favorite sweets!" She said happily. Before she able to open the bag, two unknown guys approached her and she looked to them, then stood quickly with the little cat on her hands.

"Hey miss, are you from Tokyo?" The guy with long silver hair asked Miu. She get nervous to the guys that in her front. She nervously nodded with "Y... Yes!" as a whisper.

"We're very lucky today, aniki!" The man with short hair said to the man with long hair that he called aniki(brother). Smirked form on their lips. The long hair guy offered his hand to Miu.

Miu who is afraid to the guys, instead of take his hand, she fastly run away frrom them. As she run, the two guys chased her fastly. Miu blindly and scaredly reached a forest and she try to hide on one of the trees. Panting with sweats with nervous with fright.

Then a strong hand hold her slim shoulder, she quickly turned to the owner of the hand and she saw the short hair guy earlier that have evil smirked on his lips.

"Hey aniki! I found our prey!" He loudly called his partner that fastly arrived at their place. Miu's feeling is now clouded by terror and wishing that maybe and please will someone save her.

Then, to a flash, a boy with blonde hair and purple eyes kicked the two guys' faces, splitly. They both fall to the ground, while the guy who save Miu land perfectly, steadily and cooly. Smiled found on the boy's lips then he turned to Miu. He approached her with gently but with happy smile of him.

"Hey are you alright?" He cooly asked**((not that cool but weird and corny way!)) **to Miu, who is stunt on the sudden flash of events. His smiled gone and was replaced by confusion. His navy blue eyes blinked two times; Then he waved his slim hand to front of her face "Hello! Anybody there! Pending miss pink hair!".

Success! She back in reality, thanks to the blonde boy.

"An.. Anno! Thank you for saving me!" Miu said shyly to the boy. His smile was back.

"Thank goodness!" He said relieving. Then the two guys back their consciousness "Oops! They're back!" He said bluntly with that smiled of him. Then they turned to the two guys, while his hand was protecting Miu. This makes Miu blushed a little.

"Who is he?" Miu asked herself about her savior

"You again!" The long hair guy angrily looked at to the boy, while the both of them trying to stand up "Ruu!" He said. The blonde boy or rather Ruu's smile changed into smirked **((not that smirked like evil one))**

"Hi you guys!" Ruu greeted/insulted to the two guys.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND! NOW GIVE TO US THAT GIRL WITH CAT!" The long hair guy shouted to Ruu. Miu once again get afraid.

"It's that all? Okay!" Ruu said, then he hold Miu's arm gently. At his action the three people really shocked, especially to his reply.

But instead of pushing Miu towards of the guys, Ruu embraced tightly Miu, then jumped up to the trees with Miu in his hands

"WHAT?!" Both guys shocked at his sudden action.

"Hahahahah! Of course not. Do you really think I let this girl fall in your hand! Baka!(idiot)" Ruu said happily to the two guys. Then he let out his tongue (beh) to them, then laughed as an insult to the two. "You want her? Then chase us! If you can!" Ruu shouted to them. Then he once again jumped to the nearest tree with Miu and the cat, then jumped again 'till they able to escape from them.

Miu and Ruu with the kitty arrived to a temple house

"I'm home!" Ruu called while entering the house with Miu and the little kitty. Then a guy with blonde hair and purple eyes, fastly came to them

"Ruu! Where have you been?! Mom and Dad was so worried to you!" The guy scolded Ruu.

"Ahhh! Sorry Wanya-oniisan! I was looking for Mini-nya on the forest!" Ruu with smiled on his face apologized to his older brother. Then Ruu's brother looked at to Miu, then to the cat that was Miu's holding all that time.

"Mini-nya! Where have you been? Momoka was worried to you!" Ruu's brother said to the little cat that Miu's holding and it's saids 'Nya!' sweetly. Then a cat that have same color pattern to Mini-nya arrived at their place while nya-ing.

See the pattern, Miu immediately gave to the mother cat her newly found kitty. Momoka, the mother cat get her kitty and enter a room.

"And you miss? Are you new here?" Wanya asked to Miu

"Y.. Yes!" Miu replied

"She was chasing by the two guys from a Waru-waru gang when I saw her!" Ruu inform his brother.

"Ah!... Well that was really close one!" Wanya commented.

"Ne, do you want to explore Kyoto? And maybe we can find your way home!" Ruu suggested to Miu.

Miu gladly and excitedly accepted his offer. So they took off to explore the Kyoto and to find Miu's way home.

They enjoying sightseeing, window shopping and each others accompanying. Hunger get on them so they stop to a bake shop and ordered a parfaits.

"That was enjoyable! Thank you Ruu-san!" Miu said to Ruu with sweet smile and while enjoying her parfait.

"Ruu is better!" Ruu said "Ah by the way! What is your name?"

"Me? My name's Miu Saionji, 14 yrs. old. We just moved here, that's why I got lost!"

"Eh! You're also 14, we're the same. But... We need to move tomorrow on Namimori because of my parents' job!"

"I see!" The clock ticking

"Miu, if it's alright to you, lets make this day more happier for us!" Ruu offered. She happily accepted his offer again.

The next day, Ruu's family moved to Namimori. But before he leave, Ruu leaned to Miu's face and whispered a unbelievable words to Miu. "I'm sure our encounter wasn't just a coincidence Miu!... I love you! Even we just spend a one day together I felt inlove with you!" He confessed. Sure! His confession makes Miu blushed, but she still on the reality to say a replied

"I love you too, Ruu!" Miu replied/confessed to him.

As the happiness get on them, they sealed thier love to each other to a kiss. The people out there was not giving any attention to them. While Ruu's friends Ann and Ran smiled to the two.

"Sooooo sweet!" Ann said. While Ruu's male best friend.

"YES! CONFESSION BEFORE THE TIME OF DEPARTURE SUCCESS! GREAT JOB RUU!" Ruu thought. Happy for his best friend.

Ruu and Miu parted with blush on their cheeks. Ruu's smile never fade on his lips.

"I promise Miu, that I'll definitely back to see you again and if you not here anymore, then I'll definitely find you so we can be forever!" Ruu promised to Miu. She nodded with sweet smile on her lips

"I trust you. I'll waiting for you even many decades may pass!" She replied.

"Oi! Ruu let's go!" Wanya calling Ruu from the train. Then Ruu leave the Kyoto, leaving a promise to Miu.

Two years past... Miu is now wearing her new school uniform. As she running towards her school excitedly but still thinking of Ruu. She bumped to a blonde hair boy. They both stunt as they looking at each others' eyes. Smiled form on the boy's lips, while tears flow on Miu's face and she gave the boy her sweet smile that she only gave to Ruu.

"I'm back Miu!" The blonde boy said to Miu. She happily nodded to the boy and hugged him.

"Welcome back, Ruu!" She greeted to her first love and first kiss.

Then they once again sealed their love on a passionate kiss.

"_From now on then, we will always be together, forever!"_

_**The End...**_

**A/N:: YAY SUCCESS! Valentine story published on exact Feb 14!**

**Ruu:: Thank you for reading the AU of Shin Daa Daa Daa!**

**Miu:: Please review(^.^)**

**ME:: Minna-san With or without girlfriend or boy friend. We still have to be happy because we still alive and havee a chance to fall inlove!**

**Me,Kanata,Miyu,Ruu,Miu&Wanya:: Minna-san Happy Valentines day!**


End file.
